


12 Days Of Crüe Christmas

by CherryBlossomBabes



Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBlossomBabes/pseuds/CherryBlossomBabes
Summary: Christmas with the Crüe!A full, 12 chapter countdown to Christmas.  Each chapter contains a little bit of Christmas magic and fun!
Relationships: Mick Mars/Vince Neil, Tommy Lee/Nikki Sixx
Comments: 20
Kudos: 14





	1. 1st Day of Christmas

On the 1st day of Crüe Christmas, my true love gave to me:

*A bottle of Jack Daniel's Whiskey

\----

Ahhh.. I love winter time! Everything is all sparkly, plus its sweater season, and we all know how much I love seeing Nikki in sweaters! This year, Vince and I decided to cook a fabulous Christmas dinner for the Crüe family. 

"Okay, so, we have to preheat the oven to 350°, and get started on the chicken. Sound good, Lee?" Vince instructs. I take my head out of our kitchen cupboards.

"Yep! What all do we need?" 

"JD, salt, pepper, garlic, olive oil.."

"Slow your roll, Vin. I can only look so fast!" I throw down the garlic powder, salt, pepper, and olive oil. Then, I hop down from the counter. "Now, where can I get Jack? Aha! I'll be right back!"

I make my way to me and Nikki's room. I know that Nikki keeps a secret stash in our closet, locked away because he knows how Mick and Vince are the minute they hear the word "alcohol." I open the door to see Nikki watching something on our tv, sitting cross legged on our bed while eating Cheeze-Its.

"Hey! I thought you and Vince were cooking?" Nikki raises an eyebrow. "You need help finding something?"

"Yes, actually. " I feel my eyebrows knit together when Nikki starts crawling towards me and tying his hair up. "Not a dick appointment, babes, I need to steal a bottle of Jack."

A look of disappointment washes over Nikki"s face.

"Later..?"

"Yes, baby, later." Nikki's eyes light up again as he scrambles to our closet, flinging open the doors and rooting around. He pops back up a second later, a bottle in hand.

"Here ya are, love." He kisses the palm of my hand and he gives me the bottle with a wink. "I love you, Tom.." I peck Nikki's lips.

"I love you too, Nik. Thanks!" I give him a wave, then head back to Vince, who's cutting the chicken. He let's out a scream and pulls his hand to his mouth.

"FUCK! FUCKING MOTHERFUCKER!" He screams. "Pleaee tell me you got the Jack.." I nod, handing him the bottle. Vince pops the top and take a swig before covering the chicken in it. 

"I'm gonna wrap my hand... put the chicken in the oven, please. Dumbass fucking knife.." I watch as Vince makes his way to him and Mick's room. I steal my own sip of the Jack, then glance at the chicken. 

"Alrighty.. let's do this shit!" I take the chicken in its metal tray and.. "wait, cant metal explode when exposed to heat..?" I dont fucking know because I failed chemistry in high school, but I assume so. So, I take the chicken from its metal tray and I'm switching it to a glass one when Vince comes back.

"Uhm, what the fuck are you doing?" He asks, his eyes going wide.

"Metal isnt supposed to go in the oven, Vin. So, I'm using this glass tray that we use for lasagna instead."

Vince sighs, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Okay. Whatever, I guess." 

I put the chicken in the oven and turn to Vince.

"How long?"

"20 minutes. Let's get cleaned up and set the table, yeah?"

And so, Vince and I clean up all the ingredients, and I return Nikki's Jack. While I wipe down counters, Vince sets the table for the 4 of us. 

"Potatoes are done!" I say, taking them off the stove. I add a little extra butter and a pinch of salt. "You got the wine?" 

"Yes sir!" Vince answers, putting a wine glass in each spot. "Take the chicken out, I'll call Mick and Nikki."

I do as he asks, and I'm happy to see the chicken is a perfect golden color, and a little crispy around the edges.

"Damn, love, you make that?" I feel Nikki's arms snake around my waist.

"Yeah. Turned out pretty well, if I do say so myself." Nikki kisses my cheek.

"Welp, I'm excited to eat it."

"Wow, you guys even bought fancy wine?" I turn around to see Mick reading the label on the wine. "This shit's like, 45 bucks a bottle!"

"Its worth it. We deserve to be spoiled this year." Vince gives Mick a hug and kisses his forehead. "Now, Mick and Nikki, sit down so me n' Tom can finish the food."

Nikki groans in disagreement, but sits down anyway. Me and Vince dish out the food to Mick and Nikki, and serve a glass of the wine we bought with it too.

"Oh!" I reach into the bread box. "I made homemade bread yesterday while you guys were gone!" I hold up the loaf. 

"You had the energy to make fucking BREAD?" Mick smirks. "Man, Lee, you have too much time on your hands."

"Nah. I just like doing things," I say, grabbing a bread knife. "Vince, can you grab the butter from the fridge, please?"

Eventually, all the food is on the table and we dig in. I'm pretty pleased with how dinner turned out! Probably the best meal I've ever made! But, the best part was sitting around the kitchen table with my family and laughing together. I truely fucking love this idiots..

*and yes, I did get Christmas head. Woop woop!*


	2. 2nd Day Of Christmas

On the 2nd day of Crüe Christmas, my true love gave to me:

*2 loving boyfriends

\----

I fucking hate Christmas. Reminds me of when I was all alone on those cold, snowing nights and at home with my mom. However, there's 2 boys that make me and Mick love the season again: Vince and Tommy.

The other night, Tommy and Vince got together and cooked a really good dinner, so Mick and I felt the need to express our gratitude to them with a full day of nothin' but pure, unfiltered, boyfriend love, starting the second we get up!

NIKKI AND TOMMY:

"Mornin' my beautiful mann." I wrap an arm around Tommy. "Ya ready to fuck some shit up today?" Tommy yawns, burying his face in my shirt.

"Sure am. Maybe just a few more minutes of cuddling, though?" He answers sleepily. He looks up at me with those big puppy dog eyes of his. "Please?"

"I cant say 'no' to you, Lee. You're fucking lucky." I mutter, running a hand through Tom's hair. Tommy snuggles right back up next to me, emitting a happy purr.

"Thanks Nikki. I love you the mostest."

First thing on my todo list is to give Tommy and I a romantic night together. We haven't had the chance to have a full on real date Thanks to Crüe taking off, so I wanna do it right! 

"How would you feel if I asked to take you out to a nice dinner tonight?" I ask. Tommy kisses my cheek, a smile pulling his mouth.

"Aww, I'd love that. It's been a while since we got really sappy and romantic, huh?" 

"Sure has, Dollface. Tell ya what, let's go shower, get ready, go out for food, watch a few movies, then go to dinner, yeah?"

"Sounds like a dream, baby." Tommy gives a true kiss this time, sitting up. "Fuck, I'm cold now."

"Why?"

"I dont have your warm, strong arms around me." Tommy flashes me a pout. "Now I'm fucking freezing!" I get out of bed, and wrap my arms as round his waist.

"That better, hun?" I kiss his cheek, and Tommy blushes.

"Yeah.. come on, let's go get ready."

And so, Tom and I take a quick shower together, get dressed, then head out for lunch. We decide on walking around town doing some shopping would be fun, so, that's what we do.

"Do you guys have platform boots?"

"Do you guys make this in black?"

"Do I really look good in this?"

Eventually, Tommy and I are walking hand in hand, a few bags of shoes and clothes at our sides.

"Fuck, Nik, that was the most fun I've had in a while!" 

"Yeah, me too, Lee." I bring his hand up to my lips and press a kiss to the back of his hand. "What next?"

"How about we stop at the music store, pick up some vinyls?" Tommy suggests. "Besides, I know that's your favorite place to go."

"Sounds good to me. To the music store!"

Of course, me and Tom are recognized the second we walk in. We're regulars at this particular music store, so the workers are always happy to see us.

"Welcome back guys!" The cashier chirps happily upon our arrival.

"Hey, Jake! Business been good?" Tommy asks, examining a drumset.

"Ah, same old same old. We got more vinyl in the back if you guys wanna take a look."

"Sweet! Thanks man!" I give him a nod, then look to Tommy. "You like that drumset?"

"Hmm.. honestly, the design of it is badass, but.." he turns to Jake, and motions to the drumset. "May I?" Jake smirks.

"Of course!" I watch in confusion when Tommy tugs a pair of drumsticks from his jacket.

"What? Always gotta be ready to rock, Sixx." Tommy hops behind the drumset and starts doing a quick solo, cringing the second the sticks hit the hi hats. "Yeah, nope."

"What's wrong with it?"

"It just doesnt fit my playing style is all." He climbs back down, tucking his sticks away. "Anyways, let's buy some vinyl." 

While Tommy skims over new vinyl, I glance at the bass in the display case of the store. It's nice, but with a $2,000 price tag, I think not. 

"Oh, that's pretty!" Tommy unloads a bunch of vinyl onto the checkout counter. "HOLY SHIT ITS 2,000 BUCKS!" I nod.

"Yeah. I dont really need a new one anyways." I shrug, pulling out my wallet.

"Nik, the neck of your bass got broken 2 weeks ago, and you just superglued it back on.."

"Tom, I dont need a new bass. It's not necessary. "

"Give me the bass in the display case, please." Tommy instructs Jake. I go to protest, but Tom presses a finger to my lips.

"Dont say a word, Sixx. You deserve it, and you need it, so you're getting it."

"Tom, I-" 

"Ah ah ah." Tommy takes out his credit card. "Its an early Christmas present from me, Doll. Dont worry about it." He grabs the case the bass is in from Jake and hands it to me. 

"Thank you, Lee. You're fucking incredible." Tommy smirks.

"Oh, I know I am, Sixx. Let's go get dinner, I'm starvinggg."

MICK AND VINCE:

"Mmmm.. dont wanna get uppp.." Vince mumbles from his cocoon of blankets. 

"You dont have to, Vin. We can stay in bed all day if ya want." I offer, fluffing my pillow. "Or do you wanna migrate to the couch?" 

"I just wanna stay here with you forever.. Mick, I really really love you, and Christmas is going to be extra special for me because you're a part of it." I pat Vince's fluffy blonde hair and smirk to myself.

"Me too, Vin. I used to hate Christmas and everything to do with it until I met you. You just made me feel so cared for and loved.. you're just the best goddamn person on this Earth."

"Aw, Micky.. I feel the same way.." Vince cups my face in his hands. "You make me whole. I love being around you." We share a kiss, cuddling into each other.

"You're so cute, you know that?" Vince snuggles into me, pressing his body into mine. 

"Hehe. So are you, jackass." Vince giggles into my neck. "You're adorable, and you dont even know it, which makes you 10x cuter."

"Last I checked, I'm not cute, I'm menacing."

"That's true too, but you're just the cutest thing I've ever seen." Vince kisses my cheek, staring deep into my eyes. "I know you dont see it sometimes, but I do." 

"You're precious. C'mere, fucker!" I flip Vince underneath me, pressing my fingers into his ribs. "This is what too much flattery will do to you!"

"Sto- Mick! You know I'm tick- Stoppp!" Vince laughs, squirming underneath me. "I hate you so much right now."

"Nah, you love me." I kiss Vince again, pushing the blonde hair from his eyes. "And I love you." I release my fingers from his ribs, and Vince hugs me.

"Hmmm.. best boyfriend ever. Nikki and Tommy can fight me, we're the cutest couple."

"Whatever you say, Diva." I mutter. Vince raises a brow to me. "Whatever you say.."

"Uhm, are you doubting me? Nobody doubts Vince Neil!" He tackles me into the mattress, straddling me and pinning my arms above my head. He presses a few kisses to my chest before looking at me with love filled eyes. "I'm so in love with you, Mars.."

"Yeah? Me too, hun." I give Vince another kiss and wrap him up in my arms. "I love you too."


	3. 3rd Day Of Christmas

In the 3rd day of Crüe Christmas, my true love gave to me:

*3 French maids

\-------

"This is gonna be the best Christmas card ever." I grab the Polaroid from the table. "NIK! TOM! VINNY! GET YOUR ASSES OUT HERE!"

Last night, Tommy made the suggestion of a Christmas card that fans could buy. And that got me thinking..

"You bought us fucking maid outfits?!" Vince screeches.

"You gotta be fucking me right now," Nikki chimes in. He shares a look with Vince.

"Mick! I fucking love youuu!" Tommy sprints at me full speed, knocking me to the carpet.

"I'm not doing this.." Vince crosses his arms and glares at me. "You even bought us fucking cat ears and everything?"

"The fans said they wanted sexy kitties, so they get sexy kitties. Now, shut the fuck up, and get dressed. And Tom, I love you, but you're crushing my lungs."

So, here we are, ready for a photoshoot. First one out of the dressing room is Vince.

"Awwwww Vin, you look so goddamn... angry?" I chuckle. Vince death stares me, gritting his teeth.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you." I shoot him a sly smile.

"Sweet. We've been looking to do something new in the bedroom, yeah?" Vince mutters something under his breath while Nikki walks out, tugging the skirt of his dress.

"Not gonna lie, this is kinda cute." He does a little twirl. "You cant see my dick, right?" I nod.

"Just dont lean over or anything and you'll be fine." Then of course, Tommy is last.

"I look sexy and feel sexy in this!" Tommy bounces up and down happily, his little cat ears bouncing with his skirt.

"How come Tom looks cute, and I look like a shitty hooker?"

"To be fair, Vin, you were always a shitty hooker." Nikki giggles. He turns to Tommy and does a couple double takes. "Tom, you're the sexiest I've ever seen you. Keep that on when we're done with this."

"SHUT UP! PLACES!" I load the camera with new film. "This ones for the fans." 

I do a couple of single shots of each of then, a few of Tommy and Nikki together, then of course a group shot.

"Nice! They're gonna love this!" I look through all my pictures that I've taken, and I gotta say, I'm pretty damn pleased.

"Nik, I forgot to tell you, but you look adorable too. Might wanna get you a longer dress next time though, cause uhm.. yeahhh.." Tommy motions to Nikki's dress.

"Yeah, Nik. We're not doing a slutty photoshoot, it's a sexy photoshoot." Vince yanks the cat ears from his hair. "Alright, I'm changing. You two," he nods to Nikki and Tom. "Go fuck or something, I need a word with Mars."

Nikki and Tom share a look before running off upstairs together. Vince crosses his arms and raises a brow to me.

"Ya know, Micky, if ya wanted me to wear a maid's outfit, I would've done it for you. I didnt need the other two dimwits doing it with me." He licks his lips. "I'd do anything for you, Marsman. You know that."

"Anything, hm?"

"Yep."

"Well then " I put the camera back on the table and flop down on the couch. "Get your ass over here, hun." Vince waltzes over to me. "And down on your knees like a good boy." Vince obeys, and looks up at me with wide eyes. I press a kiss to his lips. "I love you, Blonde Fucker."

"I love you too, Marsman. Now, am I gonna suck your dick or what?"


	4. 4th Day of Christmas

On the 4th Day of Christmas, my true love gave to me:

*4 candy kisses

\----

"Oooohh~ Mistletoeee!" Nikki grins while Vince wobbles on Mick's shoulders, trying to tack on the holly onto the wall.

"We need some Christmas kisses up in this bitch. So, I'm putting mistletoe alllll over this house." Vince climbs down from Mick's shoulders, Mick letting out a pained gasp. "Sorry baby."

"All good.. I'm too fucking old for this shit. Yall are lucky I love you or else I'd fucking kill you guys." Mick rolls his eyes and shoots a a smirk.

"Aw, Mars.. such a romantic.." Nikki mutters.

"Speaking of.. Tom, you're under the mistletoe~ you know what that meanss!" Vince grins, winking his eyes at me.

"KISSESSSS!" Nikki runs at me fall speed, knocking me to the floor. He presses 3 kisses all over my face, pressing a final kiss to my lips.

"Mhmmm.. Nik, you taste good.." I mumble, wrapping my fingers in his sexy black hair. I pull him closer to me. "You taste like peppermint." Nikki's face goes red.

"I may or may not have have stolen a few canes from the tree.." Nikki blushes even harder. "My bad."

"Awwww, you're cute when you're embrasseddd." I boop his nose. "You're like a little schoolboy who forgot to do his homework." 

"Uhm, that was me in high school, motherfucker." Nikki playfully smacks my head. "I still love you though, don't worry."

"Hehehe. Dont piss him off, Tom. Or he might smack you with a ruler or some shit." Vince giggles, grabbing Mick's arm. "Just like he did back in elementary school."

"Nikki smacked you with a ruler in elementary school..?" I ask. Mick lets out a laugh.

"Yeah. Fucking blondie can't stop being cute." He ruffles Vinces hair. "Seriously, stop it."

"Never, oldman." Vince lets out a giggle and wraps his arms around Mick. I turn to Nikki.

"Nik, total sidenote, you taste delicious. " I lick my lips. "Mind if i take another taste?"

"Course not , Doll. C'mere, sexy man."

I tug Nikki close to me, and lose myself completely in him. His taste, his smell.. god, hes fucking enchanting..

"TOM! NIKKI!" We both turn to see Vince and Mick staring wide eyed at the both of us. "Can you guys please not face fuck each other out in the open?"

"Isnt that what you guys were doing?" Nikki smirks. "Yep, so shut it, Blondie."

"Damn.. Nikki is sassyyyyy today." Mick grins. "I like it. Spunky as always."

"NIKKI! I WANT MORE KISSES!"


	5. 5th Day Of Christmas

On the 5th day of Crüe Christmas, my true love gave to me:

*5 skull rings

\-------

"Alrighty, you guys ready for an early Christmas gift?" Tommy giggles, hugging Vince. "Me and Vinny got you boys something very special!"

"Is it a new band?" Mick grumbles sarcastically. "Or is Satan himself finally taking my soul?"

"How about more hairspray? Leather pants?" I chime in.

"Nope. Something better." Vince whips out 5 tiny black boxes, each monogrammed: N.S, T.L, M.M, and V.N.

"Grab the box with your initials." Tommy instructs. I grab my box and look over to see Vince snatch the second box with Mick's initials on it away from him.

"That one is special, Mick. You can open this one after that one." Vince tucks the box away in his jacket before turning to Tommy. "Count of 3, open em. 1, 2, 3..!" 

Me and Mick open up the boxes to see rings with big, detailed skulls smiling back at us. My skull has a cigarette carved between its lips, a smirk tugging at the jawbones. He shoots a playful expression while Mick's is stone faced and kinda scary looking.. suitable.

The eyes of the skulls are our birthstones. Plus, they're real diamond..

"How.. how did you afford this?"

"Easy. Me and Vinny saved up. Remember that savings account I told you not to touch?" I nod. "Well, that's our Christmas fund for you guys. We save our bonuses and tips from working."

"Damn.. guys, we dont deserve these!" Mick pats my shoulder. "We got you guys already."

"And that's already a gift in of itself." I finish. I shoot Tommy a smile. "But, I do love how much thought was put into this. Thank you, Tom." I stand up and give him a kiss, then look to Vince. "Can Mick open his second ring?"

Vinces face goes pink.

"Uhm, yeah.. Micky, cmere."

Mick lets out a sigh, standing up from the couch and standing in front of Vince, arms crossed.

"Yeah, Vin?"

"Mars.. I fucking love you, ya know. I've had issues finding out who I am, who I was, and you.. fuck.." Tears spill from Vince's eyes. "I just.. I love you so much."

I turn to Tommy eyes wide. He gives me a gentle nod. We all watch with starry eyes as Vince drops to one knee.

"Micky, baby.. please, marry me."

"Vinny.. i-" Mick stammers. "Yes, BlondeBitch. I'll marry you."

"THANK FUCK!" Vince falls into Mick's arms. "I was so scared you were gonna say no."

"To you? No, baby. I could never." Mick presses a warm kiss to Vince's face.

"I love you, Tom." I take his hand in mine. "Forever and always."

"Me too, Sixx.. I love you too.."


	6. 6th Day of Christmas

On the 6th day of Crüe Christmas my true love gave to me:

*6 well placed hickeys

\------

"Oh, fuck, Nikki." Beth, my makeup artist giggles. "You might wanna look at your back, hun." 

"What? My tattoos fucked up or somethin'?" I ask quizzically. She shakes her head and hands me a mirror. I feel my mouth open into a wide "o" when I see it. Tommy, the little fucker, pressed 6 hickeys all aligned on my spine last night. I let Tom rub the knots from my back and shoulders last night *fucked up my arm splashing the crowd at last nights concert with whiskey* and I knew a put a few kisses on my back, but not hickeys..

Also on my back were very light lip prints from Tommy's red lipstick. Kinda cute, actually..

"Little cock-sucking fucker." I laugh. I turn to Beth. "Luckily, I'm wearing a shirt for this shoot, right?" She nods.

"Also, Nikki, it's a natural shoot today. So, we'll just get you an outfit and do your hair, kay?"

"Sounds great." I plaster a smirk on my lips and bite my tongue. Fucking Tommy..

When I'm done getting ready, I make my way to Tommy's dressing room. 

"Lee?" I pound my fist against the door until Sabrina, his makeup artist *who I fucking hate* answers. She rolls her eyes at me and raises a blocky eyebrow.

"What do you want, Nikki?" 

"Give me 5 with Tom, Sabrina." Sabrina rolls her eyes again, and I have to stop myself from smacking her straight into the fucking Earth's crust. She exits, and sitting at the vanity is..

"Tom-"

I'm breathtaken. I haven't seen Tom without makeup on in a while.. he looks really good..

"Hey, Nik." Tommy's cheeks go pink. "Sorry I look like shit, I'm not done up yet."

"You look stunning, Doll. Not what I came in here to talk to you about though." I cross my arms and bat my eyes at him.

"Oh.. your back, huh?" Tommy giggles, biting his lip. "I'm sorry hun, I couldn't resist."

"I fucking hate you, Dumbass." I press a kiss atop his mountain of fluffy hair, earning me a talk from Sabrina about "ruining her hard work." What the fuck ever. You wanna talk about ruining hard work? Look at the FUCKING HICKEYS ON MY BACK.


	7. 7th Day Of Christmas

On the 7th day of Crüe Christmas my true love gave to me:

*7 hours of cuddles (more like just an hour)

\---------

Today has sucked. Majorly.

It all started with our recording in the studio today. I'm pretty sure I'm losing my voice thanks to my fucking cold, because I can barely squeak out any words, so I had to just sit and watch the guys do the instrumental off to the side. Then, i come home to a dirty house that I have to clean up, dishes I have to do.. its exhausting..

"Vin, why dont you go lie down?" Mick rubs my shoulder as I scrape food off of the plates. "I can take care of everything else."

"I-I can do this, Micky. I'm fine." I croak, cringing at how bad I sound. Mick rests his head on my shoulder, kissing my cheek.

"No, you're not. Go lie down, I'll make you food. And for Gods sake and mine, dont say a word. Your voice needs to heal." I go to protest, but Mick stops me. "Nope. To bed."

I let out a sigh and take off my gloves, dropping them in the sink. I turn to Mick, wrapping my arms around his neck in a hug. 

"I fucking love you, Mars." 

"I love you too, Vinny. Now, go get to bed. I'll be in a bit."

I give him a nod and make my way to our bedroom. I strip off my leather pants and KISS tee, swapping them out for sweats and no shirt instead. I snuggle up in Mick's blankets, basking in the smell of his cologne soaked into the fabric. I sntach the remote from the side table and turn on some random cooking show.

I'm about halfway through my episode when sure enough, Tommy and Nikki start fucking. I slam my head down onto my pillow, and sit there, listening to Tommy's headboard smack the wall and Tommy screaming. I'm about to say something when Mick yells.

"NIKKI, THOMAS. GO GET A HOTEL AND FUCK THERE. VINCE DOESNT FEEL GOOD." 

Awe, Micky.. the headboard stops hitting the wall, and I hear their door open, then the front door open, then slam shut. Grumbling, Mick comes through our bedroom door.

"Problem solved. Dolly. Told ya I'd take care of it." He smiles a sweet smile at me, admonishing me in his blankets. I motion for him to join me, and I watch as he strips down and swaps out his clothes before joining me. The second Mick sits down, I wrap myself up in his arms and he holds me close to him.

"Wanna just cuddle for a bit, baby?" Mick asks, running band through my hair.

"Yes." I mumble, snuggling into the blankets. "Thanks hun."

"'Course, Blondie." Mick puts his head atop mine. "Anything for my baby."

We cuddle for about an hour, or at least until the front door opens and Nikki and Tommy enter with arms full of Taco Bell bags.

"Hey, Vin. To apologize for earlier, Nik and I bought you Mexican." He nods to the food in his arms. "You too, Marsman."

I look up at Mick, eyes glittering.

"Do we have to move? Or can we just stay like this forever?"


	8. 8th Day Of Christmas

On the 8th day of Crüe Christmas my true love gave to me:

*8 sexy secrets

\---------

Every year, we get together with Guns for a secret exchange. We all draw names *excluding Ax, who Grinch's out in a hotel room instead* and tell secrets involving that person. We all sit in a circle in the living room, smoking or sipping from bottles of beer, passing around Saul's tophat. It contains all our name written on a piece of paper.

"Tommy, you start!" Steven hands him the hat, and we all watch as Tommy fishes around before pulling a slip. He reads it, and his eyes glitter.

"I got Duff!" He holds up the piece of paper, a smile flicking across his lips.

"I already know what im gonna say, Lee." Duff gives him a wink, taking a drag from his cigarette. "You're gonna love it."

"Nikki, your go!" Tommy passes the hat to him.

"Izzy." Nikki smirks. "Hell yeah, dude." He exchanges a high five with Izzy, the two talking to each other.

"Vince, who'd you get?" Duff quizzes.

"I got Saul." A devilish smile raises to his mouth. "My favorite member."

"Ahw, why is he your fave?" Steven pouts. "I'm the cute one."

"Nah, Popcorn, its Saul 100%." Tommy sighs. "That dark complexion, dark eyes, those plump lips, curly mess of hair.."

"And those arms!" Vince adds.

I look at Nikki, and we both roll our eyes. They love Saul, like, a lot. They always fawn over him when hes over. It's kinda cute..

"Okay, first off, thanks guys. But, second off, I dont want your men kicking my ass, so.. yeahhhh.." a dopey look clouds Saul's face. "I mean, Nikki and Mick scare the fuck outta me."

"As we should." I fist bump Nikki. "They're the cute ones, we just intimidate the fuck out of people."

"Plus, I've fucked Tommy already."

"WHAT?" Duff, Steven, Izzy, Vince, Nikki and I all shout together.

"Yeah, back in high school." Tommy giggles. "Saul's the one who took my virginity."

"Wait, you were a virgin?" Saul knits his brows together. "Best damn virgin I've ever had.."

"You guys FUCKED? THE HELL?! that's just fucking weird!" Duff shakes his head. "Wait, so I wasnt your first?" 

Saul shakes his head, curls covering his eyes.

"Nope."

"Welp, theres one secret out," I mumble.

"But I drew Saul, not Tommy!" Vince mumbles, crossing his arms. 

"Whatever, fuck that. Let's all just share a sexy secret about us or our boyfriends. Tom already went." Steven suggests. He points to Nikki. "Nikki?"

"Hmm.. welp, turns out I've got a kink for pain." He shrugs, taking a sip from his bottle. "That's about it."

"Vince?"

"Uhmmm... well.." he starts, cheeks flushing. "Mick and I met last year, and I let him fuck me after the first date."

"Shit, dude. Nice one." Steven giggles into Izzy's shoulder. "Micky?"

"Easy. I actually really like affectionate sex." I turn to Saul. "Hudson?"

"Ah, fuck, uhmm.. " he runs a hand through his curls, biting his lip. "I turned Duff gay, that count as a sexy secret?"

"Nope. We already knew that." Nikki smirks. "Try again."

"Okay, so I'm into cross dressing. Duff looks fucking sexy in a skirt." He shoots a suggestive look to Duff, wiggling his eyebrows. "Like, really sexy."

"I mean, hes tall as fuck, so it doesnt surprise me." I say, smiling to Duff. "Mckagan? Got anything to say about your Daddy?"

His face goes red.

"Nope. I can say I've fucked about 5 guys in my time though. Chicks werent my thing in high school, so I blew guys in the bathroom. Iz?"

"Fuck, dude.. uhmmm... I like hearing Steven scream my name at 2 AM on the tour bus."

"Yeah? Well, I just like you in general." Steven pecks Izzy's lips, emitting a light purr of joy. 

"This just made me feel like a whore." I admit, laughing. 

"We're all whores. We flaunt it though." Izzy nods. "I mean, not our fault we like sex."

"True, true." Vince takes my hand, rubbing his fingers against mine. "Especially with dudes."

"Its like I say, fuck boys make music drink Jack Daniels." Nikki kisses Tommy, the pair entangling on the floor.

"NOT ON THE CARPET!"


	9. 9th Day of Christmas

On the 9th day of Crüe Christmas, my true love gave to me:

*9 drunken moments

\-------  
1: Horny Bitch

"TOMMY! I fucking love you, man. You've been awesome to me, a-and, *hic* I just.. damn, I love you so much.." 

"Vince, I cant tell if you're being like this because you're drunk, or just because youre stupid, but thanks." 

"And you're so fucking cute! I mean, just.. FUCK, bro!" 

(Mwah)

Next thing I know, Nikki's put me in the hospital.

2: Nikk-Names

"FUCK ME! NOW! I DEMAND IT! Cmon, Nikki baby. Let's fuck in the elevator!"

"Hun, I'm all for fucking wherever, but you're wasted and I'm just fucking tired."

"Nik, Nik Nok. Nikki Baby, Sexy Man. Motherfucker, Whore. Dumb Bitch.."

"Thomas, I'm going to ask that you put a cork in it."

"Better yet, put your dick in it."

3: Rhetorical Question

"I never wanna drink again. Mick, why did I drink so much?"

"Because you're fucking stupid?"

"No, because you're an asshole and let me drink that much."

4: Drunk and Singin'

"FUCK BITCHES, GET MONEYYYYY!"

"FUCK DA POLICE, COMING STRAIGHT FROM THE UNDERGROUND.."

"SWEEETTTTT CAROLINE, BA BA BAAAA-!"

5: Might Be Stupid

"I might be stupid, but at least I'm not dumb."

"Vince, think about what you just said.."

"SHIT!"

6: ShOtS!

"I challenge Nikki to a drink off! Cmere, Whore!"

"CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG!"

".. Why are we in the middle of Times Square?"

7: Cherry Pie

"I fucking hate baking.. can we add whiskey to make the pie more festival, or however the fuck you say it..?"

"Its Festive, Nik."

"FUCK YOU TOO!"

8: Colourful Language

"Tom, watch your language it's getting colorful lately!"

"Blue, purple, green, yellow.."

9: Crunk

"Let's fuck shit up!!!"

"Nikki, hi, its Mick. Any chance you could come by the police station and bail me out?"


	10. 10th Day of Christmas

On the 10th day of Crüe Christmas my true love gave to me:

*10 hours of sex

\----------

"Alrighty, boys. I made my vodka infused 'nog. Tonight's movie: Ruldolph the Red Nosed Reindeer "

"Woop woop!" Tommy cheers, cuddling up against Nikki. Nikki shoots me a look.

"I'm the big spoon this time." He mouths. I chuckle, nodding.

"Me too." I mouth back. I plop down on the couch, letting Vince snuggle against my chest.

"Hhhh.. micky, so warm.." Vince purrs, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Seriously, you're like a fucking furnace. "

"Yeah, I know." I say, running a hand through his long, blonde locks. I look over to the couch across from us to see Tommy curled up on Nikki's lap, eyes flickering with childish joy.

"I love this movie, Nik. Look at how cute all the reindeer are! I wanna give them pets."

"You're such a fucking child, Tom. I love that about you." Nikki presses a kiss to Tommy's forehead and Tom giggles. 

"This the season." I mumble to Vince. Vince shoots me a smile, kissing my nose.

"Tis indeed."

15 minutes later...

"Nik, are you crying?"

"Why won't they let him play reindeer games? It's so fucking unfair!" He sobs, Tommy stroking his hair.

"Nikki, hun, its okay... shush, hun. Its okay.."

I look at Vince, quirking a brow. 

"He okay?"

"Emotional drunk." Vince replies, a smirk tugging his mouth. "Its cute, isn't it?"

"Adorable." Another look over there, and my heart explodes. Nikki is bundled up against Tommy, a gentle purr vibrating from his lips. He lets out a gentle whine when Tommy stops petting his hair.

"Awww.. my lil sleepy baby.."

"Hey, Micky, baby?" 

"Yes, Vin?"

"You're awesome, dude. I love you so so much." Vince kisses my neck. "Best fiancee ever."

"You're too cute, Vinny. Too damn cute..."

"What do ya say we go play some reindeer games upstairs?" Vince winks.

"Oh, Hell yes. What about Sixx and Lee?" I motion to them to find Nikki sleeping softly on Tommy's chest, Tommy protectively holding Nikki to him.

"I think they'll be fine, huh. I just wanna make sweet, sweet, passionate love to my baby." 

I pick Vince bridal style and carry him to our room.

"Mars,.you're breathtaking..."

We dont come out till we're done with 6 rounds of sex and sleep for 10 hours, cuddling each other close.


	11. 11th Day of Christmas

On the 11th day of Crüe Christmas, my true love gave to me:

*11 ways to cuddle  
With Tommy!  
\--------

#1: Big Spoon/Little Spoon 

"Nikki, you want some spoon time?"

"Lee, I love you, but touch me and I'll kill you."

Or not...

#2: Under Blankets

"Tom, can you stop rubbing my thighs, please?"

"But they thicccc!"

*SMACK*

"You guy jerking each other under there, or something?"

"Shut up, Vinny, I'm telling Nikki hes thick!"

#3: Upside Down

"How the fuck?"

"Just hold me, Nik. HOLD ME!"

*cue Tommy face planting on the carpet..*

#3: With Nikki (hehee)

"Nikkkkkk.. I can get some of your cuddles?"

"Course, baby."

NIKKI CUDDLES CAN BE PURCHASED FOR THE LOW, LOW, PRICE OF YOUR SOUL!

#4: The Protector

"Hey, Nikki, I-"

"TOUCH HIM AND YOU DIE, MARS!"

#5: Titanic

"I'll never let go Rose.. I'll never let go!"

"NIKKI, YOU PROMISED NOT TO LET GO, YOU ASSHOLE!"

#6: Asthma

"Nik- please d-dont squeeze so hard.."

"But I love you so much, and you're so cute!"

"Yeah, but I also have lungs."

#7: The Turn-On-Inator

"This ones easy! Just sit on your SO's lap, and press your ass into their crotch!"

"Tom, who are you talking to?"

"Mick, hes lost it. We should call an asylum."

#8: The "Fuck Me, Nikki" ©️ cuddle

"Nikkiiii~"

"Let me guess, you're horny?"

"Welp, that's my cue to leave!"

#9: Burrowing

"Tommy, why are you butting your head against my chest like a cat?"

"Because hes a pussy, Nikki. Why else?"

#10: 6 Feet Apart because Covid 

"REPENT, FOUL FUCKERS!" 

*Cue Tommy in a hazmat suit, furiously spraying Lysol*

"Yeah, hi, Cindy, was it? Ths is Vince Neil, is this Little Rock Asylum?"

#11: Just dont

".."

"...."

"Lot of grass on the ground today, huh?"


	12. 12th Day of Christmas

On the 12th day of Crüe Christmas, my true love gave to me:

*12 merry wishes

\----

"Okay, what if all of us wish for 3 things for Christmas?" I suggest. 

Here it is, Christmas Eve Eve, *that's the Eve before Christmas Eve* and we haven't even discussed what we wish for for Christmas and the new year!

"Alright, that sounds fun!" Tommy takes a sip from his mug of spiked hot chocolate. "You go first, Vin." I sigh. 

"Okay well, I wish for.."

"And be brutally honest! Dont just say shit to sound like a good person. "

"As I was saying," I shoot daggers at Nikki. "Before Nikki so rudely interrupted, I wish a year full of success for all of us, an awesome honeymoon with my fiancee, and for Tommy and Nikki to have cute kids."

"I can barely take care of myself, how the fuck am I supposed to take care of a kid?" Tommy shrieks. "Nik, you wouldnt get me pregnant, right?"

"Tom, you're a guy.."

"NIKKI WE HAVE TO TAKE A PREGANCY TEST!!"

"Okay, someone didnt pay attention in health class." Mick chuckles. He takes hold of my hand. "I wish for 24 bottles of Advil, for Satan to take my soul, and for my Blondie Baby to stick around till I die."

"Aw, you're sweet." I hug Mick's arm and press a kiss to his soft lips. "Tom? Nik?"

"Hmmm.. I wish for Athena to get into Yale, more sex toys, and for Nik Nok and I to take a vacation in the Alps."

"All those are good wishes." Nikki lays his head across Tommy's lap, shutting his eyes. "I wish for another year of sobriety, my mom to call me, and for Tom and I to have kids."

"NIKKI!"

"What? I'm just being honest."

"Ya know what we should do?" I stand up. "Some Christmas Carols!" I point a finger at Tommy. "Get behind your drumset, Mick and Nikki, get your axes. It's time to put the X back in X-mas!"

On the first day of Crüe Christmas, my true love gave to me: a bottle of Jack Daniel's Whiskey!

On the 2nd day of Crüe Christmas, my true love gave to me: two loving boyfriends and a bottle of Jack Daniel's Whiskey!

On the 3rd day of Crüe Christmas, my true love gave to me: 3 French maids, 2 loving boyfriends, and a bottle of Jack Daniel's Whiskey!

On the 4th day of Crüe Christmas, my true love gave to me: 4 candy kisses, 3 French maids, 2 loving boyfriends, and a bottle of Jack Daniel's Whiskey!

On the 5th day of Crüe Christmas, my true love gave to me: 5 skull rings, 4 candy kisses, 3 French maids, 2 loving boyfriends, and a bottle of Jack Daniel's Whiskey!

On the 6th day of Crüe Christmas, my true love gave to me: 6 well-placed hickeys, 5 skull rings, 4 candy kisses, 3 French maids, 2 loving boyfriends, and a bottle of Jack Daniel's Whiskey!

We're only halfway through, folks!

On the 7th day of Crüe Christmas, my true love gave to me: 7 hours of cuddles, 6 well-placed hickeys, 5 skull rings, 4 candy kisses, 3 French maids, 2 loving boyfriends, and a bottle of Jack Daniel's Whiskey!

On the 8th day of Crüe Christmas, Micky gave to me: 8 sexy secrets, 7 hours of cuddles, 6 well-placed hickeys, 5 skull rings, 4 candy kisses, 3 French maids, 2 loving boyfriends, and a bottle of good ole' JD!

On the 9th day of Crüe Christmas, Tommy gave to me: 8 drunken moments, 8 sexy secrets, 7 hours of cuddles, 6 well-placed hickeys, 5 skull rings, 4 candy kisses, 3 French maids, 2 loving boyfriends, a bottle of good ole' JD!

On the 10th day of Crüe Christmas, Nikki gave to me: 10 hours of sex, 9 drunken moments, 8 sexy secrets, 7 hours of cuddles, 6 well-placed hickeys, 5 skull rings, 4 candy kisses, 3 French maids, 2 loving boyfriends, and a bottle of Jack Daniel's Whiskey!

On the 11th day of Crüe Christmas, Vinny gave to me: 11 ways to cuddle, 10 hours of sex, 9 drunken moments, 8 sexy secrets, 7 hours of cuddles, 6 well-placed hickeys, 5 skulk rings, 4 candy kisses, 3 French maids, 2 loving boyfriends, and a bottle of Jack Daniel's Whiskey!

On the 12th day of Crüe Christmas, my true love gave to me: 12 merry wishes 11 ways to cuddle, 10 hours of sex, 9 drunken moments, 8 sexy secrets, 7 hours of cuddles, 6 well-placed hickeys, 5 skull rings, 4 candy kisses, 3 French maids, 2 loving boyfriends, and a bottle of Jack Daniel's Whiskey!

HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE!:)


End file.
